Wings of the Eagles
In reality, the story would be better served being called A Series of Unfortunate Events, but Lemony Snicket beat me to it, the bastard. Wings started as an attempt to try and appease some critics that despite my best efforts I still made Black and White revolve around my original character, Savior (one of the hallmarks of a Stu is that the whole fictional world starts to revolve solely around your character). For Wings, I would remove Savior from the plotline, and let the Titans have adventures for a while before I returned him. And for a while, things went relatively okay. And then I came to the Sins of the Fathers arc, and things all went wrong, as I found an arc that I had actually been looking forward to writing suddenly immensely intimidating and complicated. I was worried I’d get it completely wrong, and considering I found it an important arc, that induced a state of paralysis. So I ended up moving onto something fresher and less complicated. And kept doing it. Again. And again. And again. And suddenly my slight delay stretched into years, and even when I eventually returned and finished the Sins arc, the next one also proved intimidating to me, and caused me to flee once more to other works, greatly delaying it before I managed to finish it. The stretch of time becomes quite evident in the later chapters, as my practice with other work begins to show up: as I worked on other projects my writing length began to swell and chapter lengths ballooned, going from the average of 10-20 pages to 30-40 and often beyond that. Perhaps I caught the same disease that infected JK Rowling’s later work. Wings also contains perhaps my greatest Cassandra Claire (an infamous fanfiction author) sin/failing: my arc White and Black. The story is only about 30 percent mine: the rest was adapted from a book by William Bernhardt called ‘Perfect Justice’: just about every potent line and scene was borrowed from Mr. Bernhardt. I did this for several reasons. One, I wanted to spread the message in the book (and believe me, if you know anything about a lot of young people, getting them to read an actual book is like pulling teeth) about hate and its shadow, and two, the book outraged me, especially the unfortunate fact that the realistic setting lacked the potential for the karma backlash I feel people of these ilk deserve: superhero fanfiction is much more befitting of vicious retribution. I fully admit my borrowing, and since I’d never make a penny off of it, I hope that is appeasement enough. Though I suppose if Mr. Bernhardt ever had a problem with it I’d have to do something in the vein of taking it down, but then again, I say he deserves a little mild property borrowing (for the sake of message spreading) for taking SO DAMN LONG to put Ben and Christina together. So there Bernhardt! I hope you aren’t too offended by my minor crime. It wasn’t for a school assignment after all. And at least, unlike Miss Claire, I admit I have a bad habit of being a thief at times. And at least I didn’t create Draco In Leather Pants. Wings is still far from done, and who knows how long it will take to finish. I hope to finish it one day, but until I do, here’s what’s been told. I hope that eagle has made a few rest stops, it’s been a long trip and it’s not done yet. -Legend Maker Prelude Watch as They All Fly Away or Why the Mass Media Sucks Eggs Anarky Chapter 1: Does a Dog Have Buddha Nature? Chapter 2: Revolution Number 9 Chapter 3: The Economics of the Madhouse Chapter 4: Fanfare for the Common Man Beast Boy and Cyborg Chapter 5: They Got Game Chapter 6: Tallying Up Restless Chapter 7: The High Cost of Living Chapter 8: I've Got You Under My Skin Chapter 9: A Kindness of Ravens Interlude 1 Interlude: While You Were Out Bad Mama Chapter 10: Nobody Does Anything About It Chapter 11: The Sprains and Maims Come Mainly From the Rain Eye of the Beholder Chapter 12: Shallow Chapter 13: Birds of Prey Chapter 14: Clear to the Bone Evilution Chapter 15: Survival of the Fittest Chapter 16: Natura Non Confundenda Est White And Black Chapter 17: Racial Purity Chapter 18: Race War Chapter 19: An Eye for an Eye Chapter 20: Will Make the Whole World Blind I'll Be Your HERO Chapter 21: Book By Its Cover Chapter 22: The Stones in Hell's Road Chapter 23: With Great Power Interlude 2 Chapter 24: Generation Next or (W)Hole in the Head Sins of the Fathers Chapter 25: Revelations Chapter 26: The Letter Chapter 27: Far From the Tree Chapter 28: Nature/Nurture Chapter 29: Visited Upon the Sons Youth of the Nation Chapter 30: Children's Crusade Chapter 31: Kinderguardians Chapter 32: Wild Child Chapter 33: Reckless Youth Chapter 34: The Anakin Factor Chapter 35: Youth is Wasted on the Young Chapter 36: The Good Die Young Interlude 3 Interlude: Model Citizen or A Failure to Communicate In Harm's Way Chapter 37: No Rest For the Weary